


"Young and Beautiful"

by Freckled_Halos



Series: Gates Closed [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Halos/pseuds/Freckled_Halos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas took a step forward and formed his hands into fists at his sides. <br/>“Will you still love me despite my appearance as I age in this vessel?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Young and Beautiful"

**Author's Note:**

> I am officially obsessed with Lana Del Rey's "Young and Beautiful" so that was the inspiration for this little fic. Go listen to it. Now. In fact, go listen to the entire Gatsby soundtrack. Hnng.

Cas pulled at his face, stretching his lips wide, pulling his cheeks and manually scrunching his eyebrows. He sighed and squinted at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. With a last fleeting look at himself, Cas turned and flipped the light switch, slowly shuffling towards the living room where Dean was sitting, reading.

After a few moments, Dean looked up and smiled, lips closed, eyes crinkled. His grin soon faded by the look on Cas’ face.

“Cas? What’s wrong?”

“Will you still love me?”

“What?” Dean set his book down; dog-earing the page he was on and leaned forward from where he was lounging on the couch.

Cas took a step forward and formed his hands into fists at his sides. “Will you still love me despite my appearance as I age in this vessel?”

“Is that what you’re upset about?” Dean failed at hiding his amusement and Cas fumed.

“This isn’t funny, Dean. I’m…I have lived for longer than your human brain can even conceive and now…now I have to come to terms with the fact that I’m in Jimmy’s body forever and that I will get old. Aging is a concept foreign to angels and I—”

“Hey. Hey, bud, it’s okay.” Dean stood and quickly stepped towards Cas, putting his hands on his shoulders and rubbing his arms.

Cas set his jaw and looked at Dean, his expression wrought with genuine concern. “This is new to me, Dean. And, I don’t like admitting this, but I don’t know how to handle it.”

Dean leaned forward and tenderly placed his lips on Cas’. It was slow and sweet and Dean could feel Castiel relax into him, the tension straining his back and shoulders, relaxing. They parted, foreheads resting on one another.

“So you get all grey and go all Emperor Palpatine, so what? As long as—”

Dean kissed him again.

“—these lips—”

Kiss.

“—stay right here—”

Kiss.

“—for me—”

Kiss.

“—then I will be just fine with you all old and crinkly.”

Cas grasped Dean by the shirt, red fabric scrunched up into his tight fists. He pushed his face into the nape of Dean’s neck, the scent of cheap cologne and leather filling Cas’ nostrils.

“And I you, Dean. We’ll become elderly together, yes?”

Dean chuckled and sadly smiled as he buried his face in Cas’ messy hair.

“Yeah, bud." His voice cracked. "We will.”


End file.
